indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Nandita Das
http://hindcine.net/actor/nandita-das/ thumb | birth_place = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India | nationality = Indian | occupation = Actress, Director | children = 1 | imagesize = | birthname = | othername = | yearsactive = 1989, 1996–present | spouse = Soumya Sen (2002–07) Subodh Maskara (2010–2017) (Separated) }} Nandita Das (born 1969) is an Indian actor and director. She has acted in more than 40 feature films in ten different languages. Das has been acclaimed for numerous performances, including in Fire (1996), Earth (1998), Bawandar (2000), Kannathil Muthamittal (2002), Azhagi (2002),'' ''Kamli (2006), and Before The Rains (2007). Her directorial debut was with Firaaq (2008), which premiered at the Toronto Film Festival, traveled to more than 50 festivals, and won more than 20 awards. Das has twice served on the jury of Cannes Film Festival. In 2005, she served on the main competition jury alongside Fatih Akin, Javier Bardem, Salma Hayek, Benoît Jacquot, Emir Kusturica, Toni Morrison, Agnès Varda, and John Woo. In 2013, she served on the Cinéfondation and short films jury alongside Jane Campion, Maji-da Abdi, Nicoletta Braschi, and Semih Kaplanoğlu. In 2011, she received the Government of France's Chevalier dans l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres (Knight of the Order of Arts and Letters), one of the nation's highest civilian awards. She was commended for her "contribution towards the development of Indo-French cooperation in the field of cinema." In 2009, France released a stamp featuring Das, from artist Titouan Lamazou's project "Women of the World." Das is the first Indian inducted into the International Hall of Fame of the International Women's Forum in Washington, DC. She was recognized in 2011 for "her sustained contributions to the arts and to the world as one of the most gripping cinema arts leaders of our time who has shown us what both feet-on-the-floor authenticity looks like and how keeping your values in focus and applying your talent can fuel women and the world forward." Latest News & Updates at Daily News & Analysis|date=2011-10-29|work=dna|access-date=2018-01-13|language=en-US}} Her fellow inductees were Anna Fendi, Heidi Klum, and Madam Chen Zhili. Early life and education Das's father is the artist Jatin Das, and her mother is Varsha Das, a writer. She was born in Mumbai and grew up mostly in Delhi, where she was schooled at the Sardar Patel Vidyalaya. She received her bachelor's degree in Geography from Miranda House and a Master of Social Work from the Delhi School of Social Work, both affiliated with the University of Delhi. Das was a Yale World Fellow in 2014. Yale Greenberg World Fellows|website=worldfellows.yale.edu|language=en|access-date=2018-01-13}} She was one of 16 emerging global leaders chosen from nearly 4000 applicants. Career Acting Das has acted in over 40 feature films with directors including Mrinal Sen, Adoor Gopalakrishnan, Shyam Benegal, Deepa Mehta, and Mani Ratnam. She began her acting career with the theatre group Jana Natya Manch. She has taught at the Rishi Valley School. She is best known for her performances in director Deepa Mehta films Fire (1996) and Earth (1998; alongside Aamir Khan), Bawander (directed by Jagmohan Mundhra), and Naalu Pennungal (directed by Adoor Gopalakrishnan ). She has acted in films in ten different languages: English, Hindi, Bengali, Malayalam, Tamil, Telugu, Urdu, Marathi, Odia, and Kannada. The movie star Sukanya provided Das's speaking voice in the Tamil classic Kannathil Muthamittal. Das co-wrote and directed a play called Between the Lines (2014). She has also acted in Khamosh! Adalat jaari hai (2017), a Cineplay production written by Vijay Tendulkar. Direction In 2008, she completed filming her directorial debut, Firaaq. The film is a work of fiction "based on a thousand true stories" and is set a month after the 2002 Gujarat riots. It is an ensemble film that interweaves multiple stories over a 24-hour period, as the characters from different strata of society, grapple with the lingering effects of violence. Das said that the film "gave a voice to so much that remains silent". In 2018, Nandita directed the film Manto. Das decided to make a film on Manto after reading a translation of his stories in 2012. She always had Nawazuddin Siddiqui in mind for the role and approached him for the same. If Manto Were Alive Today He Would Have Been Put Behind Bars: Nandita Das|website=The Wire|access-date=2018-10-07}} The film was premiered in Cannes film festival. The film was also screened at Toronto International film festival. Voice narration Das narrated the children's audiobook series Under the Banyan, and Mahatma Gandhi's autobiography by Charkha Audiobooks, The Story of My Experiments with Truth. She was also a voice actor in the children's television series Wonder Pets, as the Bengal Tiger in the episode Save the Bengal Tiger (2007). Personal life In 2002, Das married Saumya Sen. The couple began Leapfrog, a media organisation geared towards making socially conscious ad films. The couple divorced in 2007. After dating Subodh Maskara, a Mumbai industrialist, for a couple of months, she married him on 2 January 2010 and moved to Mumbai. Das and Maskara have a son named Vihaan. In January 2017, the couple announced that they have parted ways. Das has remained an atheist throughout her life. Activism Das has master's degree in Social Work from the University of Delhi. She has worked for children's rights, HIV/AIDS awareness, to end violence against women. In 2009, Das was appointed Chairperson of the Children's Film Society of India. In 2012, she was the guest of honour at the iVolunteer Awards, held in Mumbai. Das was one of the petitioners who sought mercy for Pakistani terrorist Ajmal Kasab involved in the 2008 Mumbai attacks. Das also donated to the launch of the investigative journalism magazine Tehelka, founded by Tarun Tejpal. Dark is Beautiful campaign Das supported the "Dark is Beautiful" campaign in 2013. Launched by Women of Worth in 2009, a campaign that aims to draw attention to the effects of discrimination based on skin color in India. The campaign urges women and men to celebrate the beauty and diversity of all skin tones, using slogans such as "Stay UNfair, Stay Beautiful." Das said in 2014: "Even in the film industry when a makeup man or a cinematographer would come and say can you lighten your skin a little, especially when you are playing the middle class educated character."Even within independent cinema there is a kind of populist independent cinema: Nandita Das – Speaking engagements Das has been a featured speaker at various platforms in India and abroad, including at MIT (in 2007, after a screening of Fire), and at Tufts University (in 2014, on gender in society and cinema). In 2016, she gave a TEDx talk at TEDxWalledCity on "The Biggest Hypocrisy of Our Times: Our Attitude to Poverty." In 2011, she spoke at TEDxNarimanPoint, on "Transformation in Education". Awards ; ;2000 45th Filmfare Awards *'Won' – Best Debut – 1947 Earth ;2001 Santa Monica Film Festival *'Won' – Best Actress – Bawander ;2002 Cairo International Film Festival *'Won' – Best Actress – Amaar Bhuvan ;2002 Tamil Nadu State Film Awards *'Won' – Special Prize – Kannathil Muthamittal ;2005 Cannes Film Festival *May 2005 – Das served as a Member of the Jury at the 2005 Cannes Film Festival ;2006 Nandi Awards *'Won' – Best Actress – Kamli ;2008 Asian Festival of First Films *'Won' – Best Film – Firaaq *'Won' – Best Screenplay – Firaaq *'Won' – Foreign Correspondents Association Purple Orchid Award for Best Film – Firaaq ;2008 Government of France *'Won' – Chevalier of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres ;2009 Kara Film Festival *'Won' – Best Film ;2009 International Film Festival of Kerala *'Won' – Special Jury Award – Firaaq ;2009 Thessaloniki International Film Festival *'Won' – Special Prize (Everyday Life: Transcendence or Reconciliation Award) – Firaaq *Nominated – Golden Alexander – Firaaq ;2010 Filmfare Awards *'Won' – Special Award – Firaaq ;2013 2nd South Indian International Movie Awards * Nominated—Best Actress in a Supporting Role – Neerparavai * 2018 Asia Pacific Screen Awards - Manto (2018 film) Filmography Actor Director References External links * * * Dark is Beautiful *Interview 2003 Category:Actresses in Malayalam cinema Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Delhi Category:University of Delhi alumni Category:20th-century Indian actresses Category:Indian film actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Hindi-language film directors Category:21st-century Indian film directors Category:Chevaliers of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:Nandi Award winners Category:Actresses in Kannada cinema Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:People from Odisha Category:Tamil Nadu State Film Awards winners Category:Gujarati people Category:Indian atheists Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:1969 births Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Indian women film directors Category:Actresses in Bengali cinema Category:Actresses in Urdu cinema Category:Actresses in Odia cinema Category:Film directors from Mumbai Category:Screenwriters from Mumbai Category:Indian women screenwriters Category:Women writers from Maharashtra